havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Reunion
"Reunion" is the 38th episode of Haven, and the twelfth episode of the third season. The episode was originally set to air on 14 December 2012, but was postponed until 17 January 2013. Synopsis A string of murders at a high school reunion indicates the presence of a Troubled individual taking out their teenage frustrations. Plot The Bolt Gun Killer in the guise of Claire holds a gun on Audrey. She explains that she is the victim. It took her a long time to believe that Audrey didn't remember what she'd done when she was Lucy. Audrey asks what she wants with her son and is told that he knows how to stop the Troubles. The killer then knocks her out. At Haven High a fearful man is killed when the bleechers in the gym were retracted, crushing him where he tried to hide. The body found is that of a seventeen-year-old. Nathan explains to Audrey that he went to school with the boy. There is to be a class reunion this evening and some of Nathan's old class mates arrive. He introduces them to Audrey: Denise, Robbie (who now goes by "Robert"), and Jeanine (ex-prom queen who has gained weight). At the police station Audrey and Nathan show Duke, Dwight and the Teagues the results of a computer program that has assembled the body parts taken by the Bolt Gun Killer. The result is the face of Arla Cogan, the wife of the Colorado Kid. At the Grey Gull Duke is accosted by Arla Cogan. She tries to stop him from interfering with Audrey's destiny, saying that if Audrey goes back into the barn the Troubles will stop for twenty-seven years and Duke won't have to kill Troubled people or worry about being killed by a Guard. At the Haven Herald Vince finds an article from twenty-seven years ago of a woman killed and her body burned, so the killer has been in Haven since then. Dwight drops in to say that the Guard are following Audrey and watching Nathan and Duke in case they interfere with Audrey going into the barn. Dave thinks that they can catch Arla because she may be keeping tabs on Nathan and Duke as well. Denise's body is found at the school, also transformed into a seventeen-year-old. Audrey and Nathan interview Robert and Jeanine, and Jeanine suggests they call off the reunion, but Nathan recommends they go ahead. At the Grey Gull Duke sees a box by the water and opens it to find a rattler. As he jerks away he is hit on the head and falls into the water. When he surfaces he is a seventeen-year-old. At the station Audrey hears from Dwight that Arla asked the Guard for help to bring the barn back twenty-seven years ago, but they sent her away. He asks if she will enter the barn and Audrey explains her conflict. Nathan is elsewhere talking with Jeanine who has reason to be angry with all the victims, then she explains what her Trouble is, that any food she touches turns into cake, which excludes her from the murders. Arla has been watching secretly, but the Teagues find her and with the aid of pistols take her back to the Herald. She tells them that Audrey is the only one who can find the barn and she will be by her side. When Arla tells Vince that there is another way to stop the Troubles than Audrey going into the barn, Dave knocks Vince out and offers to let her go if she tells him about the other way. At the reunion Audrey and Nathan dance. As they do they analyze the evidence and decide that the killer was probably bullied and is hurting those who hurt him. This leads Nathan to think of Robert, who they go off to find. Arla walks down the school corridor. Robert is talking with two class mates who nastily remember him from school. They go off to the boiler room to smoke a joint leaving Robert, who suddenly transforms into a seventeen-year-old. The two in the boiler room discover they are locked in and the boiler starts threatening to explode. Audrey, Nathan and young Duke see young Robert outside the boiler room. Audrey chases him while the others break down the boiler room door. Audrey catches him in the gym, but before he can clobber her with the wrench he used to damage the boiler, Arla shoots him, then disappears. Robert, wounded, reverts to his adult self and wonders how he could do what he did without knowing. Duke also reverts. At the Grey Gull the meteor storm is about to start and Nathan tells Audrey that they will find the barn before it finds her. Upstairs Arla is waiting for her. Audrey asks her if it was worth killing all the women to make her face and she replies that when James comes out of the barn she wants to look like the woman he loves. Lucy had said after James was murdered that she would take both him and Arla into the barn and the barn's restorative properties would bring him back, but her Trouble was triggered and she shed her skin. She killed a woman to have her skin, so that she wouldn't look horrid, but Lucy took James into the barn without her. Before James was killed he said that there was a way to end the Troubles for good. In the dark of night the barn appears and both Agent Howard and James Cogan walk out of it. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues *Edge (credited as WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson *Steve Lund as James Cogan *Maurice Dean Wint as Agent Howard *Laura Vandervoort as Arla CoganLaura Vandervoort is billed as a special guest star *Bree Williamson as Arla Cogan/Claire Callahan Cast *Christopher Shore as Dr. Lucassi *Molly Atkinson as Jeanine *Shaun Benson as Robert Taylor *Angela Besharah as Becka *Evan Buliung as Chaz *Melinda Deines as Denise *Paul Machum as Teenage Robert *Fabian Melanson as Paul Sullivan *Jake Stern as Teenage Duke Featured music * "So Cool" by Vibroloux * "Lovefool" by The Cardigans * "On Bended Knee" by Boyz II Men Quotes *'Arla': Call for help, people start dying. Trivia * This episode was to air on December 14, 2012 but was preempted due to the shooting at Sandy Hook Elementary School in Newtown, Connecticut, which occurred on the day the episode (which, coincidentally, also involved "fictitious violence in a school") was to air, Syfy pulled this episode from broadcast and rescheduled it to air on January 17, 2013 along with "Thanks for the Memories", another episode originally set to air as the season finale on December 21, 2012. However, some International markets still aired both episodes. A repeat of the Eureka♙holiday episode "Do You See What I See" aired in "Reunion"'s place.Haven - Season 3 - Tonight's episode is preempted Notes References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes